Santa Fe, New Mexico
| imagesize = 300px | image_caption = Santa Fe's downtown area | image_flag = Flag of Santa Fe, New Mexico.png | image_seal = | etymology = Founded as La Villa Real de la Santa Fe de San Francisco de Asís (Spanish) | nickname = The City Different | motto = | image_map = Santa_Fe_County_New_Mexico_Incorporated_and_Unincorporated_areas_Santa_Fe_Highlighted.svg | mapsize = 300px | map_caption = Location in Santa Fe County, New Mexico | pushpin_map = USA New Mexico#USA#North America | pushpin_map_caption = Location in New Mexico, United States & North America | pushpin_relief = yes | coordinates = | subdivision_type = Country | subdivision_name = | subdivision_type1 = State | subdivision_name1 = | subdivision_type2 = County | subdivision_name2 = Santa Fe | established_title = Founded | established_date = 1610 | founder = Pedro de Peralta | named_for = Francis of Assisi | government_type = | leader_title = Mayor | leader_name = Alan Webber (D) | leader_title1 = City Council | leader_name1 = | total_type = City | unit_pref = Imperial | area_magnitude = 1 E7 | area_total_km2 = 96.9 | area_total_sq_mi = 37.4 | area_land_km2 = 96.7 | area_land_sq_mi = 37.3 | area_water_km2 = 0.2 | area_water_sq_mi = 0.1 | elevation_m = 2194 | elevation_ft = 7199 | population_total = 67947 | population_as_of = 2010 | population_footnotes = | population_density_km2 = auto | population_density_sq_mi = auto | population_metro = 144,170 (Santa Fe MSA) 1,146,049 (Albuquerque-Santa Fe-Las Vegas CSA) | postal_code_type = ZIP codes | postal_code = 87500-87599 | area_code = 505 | website = | footnotes = | timezone = MST | utc_offset = -7 | timezone_DST = MDT | utc_offset_DST = -6 | blank_name = FIPS code | blank_info = 35-70500 | blank1_name = GNIS feature ID | blank1_info = 0936823 | pop_est_as_of = 2016 | pop_est_footnotes = | population_est = 83875 }} Santa Fe ( ; Tewa: Ogha Po'oge, ) is the capital of the U.S. state of New Mexico. It is the fourth-largest city in the state. It is the seat of Santa Fe County. Santa Fe (literally 'holy faith' in Spanish) had a population of 67,947 in the 2010 census. It is the principal city of the Santa Fe, New Mexico Metropolitan Statistical Area which encompasses all of Santa Fe County and is part of the larger Santa Fe-Española Combined Statistical Area. The city's full name when founded was "La Villa Real de la Santa Fé de San Francisco de Asís" ("The Royal Town of the Holy Faith of St. Francis of Assisi"). In 1912, New Mexico became the United States of America's 47th state, with Santa Fe as its capital. Geography According to the United States Census Bureau, the city has a total area of 37.4 square miles (96.9 km2), of which, 37.3 square miles (96.7 km2) of it is land and 0.1 square miles (0.2 km2) of it (0.21%) is water. Santa Fe is at 7,199 feet (2134 m) above sea level, making it the highest state capital in the United States. Museums Santa Fe has many world-class museums. Many are around the historic downtown Plaza or close by: * New Mexico Museum of Art – collections of Southwestern Arts. * Institute of American Indian Arts Museum – Native American arts with political aspects. * Georgia O'Keeffe Museum – devoted to the work of O'Keeffe and others whom she influenced. * New Mexico History Museum – behind the historic Palace of the Governors, showcasing the history of New Mexico. * Site Santa Fe – A contemporary art space, at 1606 Paseo De Peralta. Known as the forefront for contemporary art presentation in the Southwest. Others are on Museum Hill: * Museum of International Folk Art – showcasing folk arts from around the world. * Museum of Indian Arts and Culture – exhibits Native American arts. * Wheelwright Museum of the American Indian – Native American art and history. * Museum of Spanish Colonial Art – Tradition arts from the Spanish-colonial era to contemporary times. References Other websites Las Cruces Rio Rancho Santa Fe Roswell }} Category:State capitals in the United States Category:Cities in New Mexico Category:County seats in New Mexico Category:1600s establishments in North America Category:Establishments in New Mexico